


Supernatural Adventures

by EmeraldVV_117



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Ghost Adventures Crew is still together, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Haunting, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mash-up, Sabriel - Freeform, accidental encounters, lots of fluff, why do I even try to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldVV_117/pseuds/EmeraldVV_117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost Adventures Crew is doing their usual stuff. They're abandoned in some haunted woods hunting for evidence from beyond. Zak, Nick, Aaron, Billy, and Jay are still those good friends that search for the world's most haunted locations and lock themselves down in those places for the thrill of coming into contact with the unknown. Zak and Nick also seem to be becoming closer than friends. The Supernatural boys are doing their usual stuff. They get a call from an old friend saying her friend has gone missing in some haunted woods so they go investigate to find the missing person. You get it right? They're gonna end up in the same woods and it's gonna be pretty eventful. Also going on because why not: Dean Winchester and Castiel have finally found their undying love for each other and are in an adorable puppy relationship. Sam is slightly jealous of his brother and his new boyfriend, but luckily there's another angel that won't stop begging for his attention that may be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random mash-up between Ghost Adventures and Supernatural. Mainly humor. Not much seriousness but some. There will be A LOT of gay fluff. Some supernatural fights (ghosts, demons, shape-shifters, you know, the usual) Seriously this is mainly just for the fluff but I needed a premise to build fluff on and I like Ghost Adventures so yea enjoy! Sorry the first chapter is so short the next one is much longer I promise!

_ My name is Zak Bagans. Lead investigator of the Ghost Adventures Crew. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video....With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn....Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures. _

“We are here in the Middle of Nowhere. And I quite literally mean the Middle of Nowhere. We are here in Idaho’s National Forest, Idaho. This place has earned the nickname ‘Middle of Nowhere’ due to its location on the map. This place serves as a National Forest, but there is literally no civilization for many miles. You best come out here packed to survive a week here because it’s a long way to the nearest drug store. But this isolation has been a home not only to nature’s wildlife, but gangs, bandits, and even a few mafias have taken refuge in this land. And with these people, violence and death always follow. Tonight we will be left in this forest to hopefully make contact with many that died in these woods and were found too late or not at all due to the lack of anything human near them.”

“You’re good,” Nick called. He flicked off the camera and set it on the ground next to him. Aaron did the same. He then walked over to their van and grabbed three water bottles. 

Nick followed Aaron to the van and Zak came along behind him. The three sat down on the edge of the middle door and sipped their water bottles. “Well, how was that?” Zak asked.

“Good, dude, pretty good,” Nick replied. 

“So there’s barely any records on this place and everything is mainly ‘They went into the forest and were never seen again.’ You think we’ll actually find anything?” Aaron asked

“Don’t know. There’s a lot of witness stories about this place. I say it’s worth a shot,” Zak said

Billy and Jay came around to the side of the van. “We’re about ready to head to meet with the first witness,” Billy said

“Alright let’s go. This forest is givin’ me the creeps,” Zak said. The crew got into their van after packing their equipment and drove opposite the never-ending woods behind them. They really did have no idea what they were getting themselves into.


	2. Ghost Stories/Got A Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have said I was not going to be too serious with this one. Yeah, I've got some pretty decent scenes of seriousness so that went well. I swear it will be funny later. Honestly probably still gonna be 70% gay fluff. Welp, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

     “Guys are we lost?” Billy asked from the back seat.

“The GPS is just reloading,” Zak said. 

“That pretty much translates to we’re lost,” Nick said casually.

_ “Turn right,”  _ The GPS said suddenly.

“Naw we’re good,” Zak said. Aaron quickly turned right on the next street. “Alright look for house number 584.”

“Dude doesn’t that seem like a bad sign? Like something’s giving us a sign through the GPS?” Jay suggested.

“If that’s the case then I’m more excited to be abandoned in those woods,” Zak said excitedly. 

“Jay, I know you’re new, but you don’t give Zak any ideas,” Nick said.

“I’ve been working with you guys for almost five years now!” his hands went up in the air. Aaron laughed stupidly at this and that caused the others to laugh too.

“Still dude, don’t encourage Zak. A lot of people have actually gone missing in this place like recently,” Nick said. 

Aaron stopped laughing. “How recently we talking?” He asked nervously. 

“I think the last one was a family that entered for a family sight-seeing vacation about two years ago,” Nick said oddly casually. 

“You know that would have been nice to know earlier,” Aaron said still nervous. 

“He said two years,” Zak said. Aaron just sighed and kept driving. “Hey, dude, 584, right there.” Aaron turned the car and pulled into a short concrete driveway. “Dude does this house not give you the creeps?” Zak rolled down the window so he could get a better look.

“It’s seriously just an old and worn down house don’t get too excited Zak,” Nick said

“That is a creepy ass house to be honest,” Billy said. 

Aaron parked the van and the guys jumped out of the van before the engine could turn off. They immediately went to the back to get the cameras and recorders. Zak went ahead to the front door before bringing the cameras up because sometimes people threatened to sue if their faces were shown on tv. Zak knocked lightly on the door because it almost looked like it could cave in. It was clearly old and cracked nearly everywhere. It was probably once white, but was now a deep yellow tint. Zak knocked again a bit harder and took a step back when he saw a spider running across the door. He finally heard a click in the door and the handle turned agonizingly slowly. When the door finally started moving he saw the old wrinkly hand and arm of the 96 year old woman who claimed to have gotten lost in the Idaho National Forest and supposedly has seen some unexplained things in those woods. When he finally saw her face he had to keep his mouth shut. She was covered in deep wrinkles and her eyes were very white, almost as if they were glowing. 

“Can I help you young man?” She creaked.

_ Aw no she used young man. This is gonna be great. _

__ “Hello ma’am are you Annmarie Hasting?” Zak asked.

She looked down at the ground and sighed. When she brought her head back up she answered, “Yes, that’s me. Just call me Ann.”

__ Zak cleared his throat and gave his usual intro. “Hi my name is Zak Bagans. I’m here with my crew the Ghost Adventures. We’re investigating the Idaho National Forest-”

“God no don’t bring that back to me,” Ann interrupted quickly. Her hand went to cover her forehead and eyes. “I ain’t ever going back there.”

“Um, Ma’am, I was really hoping we could just ask you a few questions about what you saw there. I can make the cameras go away but we just really want some answers about this place before we investigate."

“You want answers? Don’t go there!” she spat. Zak went silent and couldn’t think of what to say. Ann held up her hand “Come inside and I’ll tell ya why. You want my story, I’ll tell it. But I swear to God do not bring any of those cameras in here.”

“Aaron, Nick, no cameras,” Zak called back. He went back to Ann. “Can they come in?”

“Do they want to tempt those woods too?”

“Yes, we all do.”

“Well then bring all your pals in here.” Ann slowly turned around and started walking towards what appeared to be her living room. Zak waited for Aaron and Nick to pack up the cameras. 

The two of them plus Billy and Jay walked up the stone porch to where Zak held the door open. When they got to Zak, Nick stopped and shook his head. “Dude, You think she’s a little, off?” he whispered.

“Only a little,” Zak whispered back. The five of them slowly entered the old decaying house. 

On the outside the house appeared to be nearly abandoned. The entire structure was dying and everything was discolored, cracked, and just dirty. But inside, it was actually quite the opposite. The carpets seemed as if they were just cleaned and even smelled good. Zak could have sworn it was Febreze. The walls were very white and had some knitting's, paintings, and pictures hanging on them. The air also smelled fresh and not of the mold that was clearly seen on the outside of the house. All of the furniture looked cheap but it was also clean and fresh. The glass coffee table was clean glass and had several word search and crosswords books stacked in even tight piles. The living room was just clean in general. Nothing on the floor or furniture. It seemed empty.

“Come into the kitchen boys,” The raspy voice told them from another room.

Aaron held up his hands. “Guys. It’s too nice in here.”

Jay shook his head. “Yeah dude the outside looks like total shit and in here, what?” 

“Just a little weird,” Billy said.

“Guys come on, kitchen,” Zak instructed. The five of them went into the kitchen. It looked like any other small house kitchen but way too neat and clean. Dishes were done, counters and table were cleared, walls, cabinets, and floors were white and spotless. 

Ann was pulling something out of the refrigerator. “Go on, sit down.” They did as they were asked and sat in the chairs surrounding the big table. When they sat Ann came to the table with a jug of tea and some cups, which she poured for each of the men. They thanked her as she put the tea away slowly. After what seemed like hours, she sat down with them at the table. “You really shouldn’t go in those woods. They ain’t a bright place.

Zak shook his head and said, “Well, ma’am, we’re not really known for traveling to bright places.”

Ann chuckled a bit. “Many people died in there. Only a very tiny few have left this world. Most of them are still there. Most of them are angry. Others are sad and scared. I’m talking spirits here.” She raised a shaky finger and pointed downwards. 

Nick jumped in, “We hunt for spirits as part of our lives. We want the evidence and we even try to help some if at all possible.”

“Well these guys don’t do peace. They won’t let ya help them. They will probably hate those big cameras y’all have. Those spirits would love to add to their civilization.”

The five guys started to get a bit nervous. Billy spoke up, “What happened to you to make you conclude this?

Ann took in a deep breath. “They managed to add my parents and older brother and sister to their territory.”

This silenced everyone immediately.

“I watched the spirits rip their hearts out. I was a child. I ran for the edge of the forest and the didn’t follow.”

Ann stared for ward with a blank expression. None of the guys knew what to say. In all their years of investigation this is truly a first. Zak searched for all the possible explanations to hopefully debunk the idea that ghosts can actually rip a heart out. 

“Ann, I’m really sorry that you lost your family in those woods. But I have to ask you something. How old were you?”

“Seven years.”

“Alright. Are you sure you saw what you saw?”

“Clear as day. They just came up. Four of them. They all looked old and decayed and they hovered off the ground and had black mist falling out of them.”

Zak looked over at Nick, who honestly looked like he was about to throw up or pass out. He was looking a bit too pale. “Hey, Nick?” He looked up slightly and shook his head. Zak looked back to Ann. “Is that all you remember?”

“All about the woods. I walked back to our car and sat there until police found it a couple weeks later. They sent me to an orphanage then. But I refuse to go back towards the woods.”

“Why are you still living near them?”

Ann remained silent. She had her eyes closed and for a few minutes Zak thought she may have fallen asleep. She slowly lifted her head up after two seconds and said quietly, “I can’t leave. I just can’t. I don’t want to leave. This was our home once.”

Zak nodded his head slowly. “I see. And we understand that.” He sighed and sat up in his chair. “Annmarie, thank you for letting us talk to you. I’m really sorry to have to bring up your family but I thank you for sharing your story with us.”

As the others started getting up, she also got up much slower than the rest of them. “You ain’t going in there are you?” She croaked out.

Zak shook his head. “I don’t know. We will consider it very carefully now.”

“Just don’t go in there. Just don’t. Don’t risk it.”

“Okay. Thank you for the advice and story.”

“Thank you for the tea also,” Aaron added semi-cheerfully.

The others thanked her as well and they left the house quickly and got back in the van. For a few minutes they just sat there in their seats in silence. 

Zak looked back at the others. Nick still looked pale and Zak knew things don’t get to him that easily. “Alright you guys alright?”

“Zak, is this a bad idea?” Jay asked.

“I honestly don’t know,” Zak admitted. He still wanted to go in the forest. 

Nick spoke up, “Honestly it sounds like a child’s nightmare scenario. Maybe they really were taken out by a fallen tree or fell off a drop and she just saw it in a worse way? I still wanna go in there.”

_ Nick is wanting to go on? Usually he stops me from doing the stupid stuff. _

__ Billy jumped in now, “Seriously it is scientifically impossible for spirits to do something that extreme. Scratch, push, shove, possess, yeah that can happen but it requires a lot of energy. How about we just don’t bring EM pumps or provide them energy?”

“And if they drain the batteries of our equipment we can leave,” Zak said.

“Dudes, this still sounds like a bad idea,” Aaron said shaking his head and finally starting the van. 

“We’ll take caution for this one. We’ll stop the show if we have to,” Zak said. 

Aaron sighed and shook his head again. They still had more interviews to go to so he put the van into drive and pulled back onto the road. The trip to the next interview was oddly silent aside from the GPS giving them directions.

*************************************************************************************************************

He knew it was morning, probably close to noon now, but he really didn’t feel like waking up yet. The bed was very soft and last night took a major toll on him. He also didn’t want to disturb his angel, who was still fast asleep next to him. 

Dean could feel Castiel’s breath gently flowing over their clasped hands in between them and over Dean’s kind of bare chest. Cas’s head laid slightly burrowed in Dean’s chest, letting Dean rest his chin on Cas’s head. Cas had his one arm over Dean’s waist and the other in between their bodies holding Dean’s hand while Dean’s free arm wrapped around Cas’s neck. Cas continued to breathe slowly, telling Dean he still needed sleep. Last night had not done the two of them or Sam well at all. He was thankful the case was done and they had no others for now so they could all just relax. Dean knew he was well awake now and would get no more sleep now but he kept his eyes closed and just enjoyed being cuddled with Cas for a bit longer. 

After about 15 minutes he could hear stirring coming from the other bed in their shitty one room motel. He opened his eyes and saw Sam sitting up, yawning, and running his hands through his endless hair. He stood up and went to go to the bathroom. He instantly slowed down when he saw Dean’s look.  _ You wake him up and I swear to Crowley…  _ Sam wasn’t a mind reader but Dean saw he got the message. Sam smiled like a teenage fangirl at Dean with Cas cuddled tightly to him and Dean just rolled his eyes at him. Sam continued slowly and quietly to the bathroom. 

Cas began to stir lightly but remained asleep. He shifted slightly closer, nudging his head further into Dean’s chest. Dean tightened his grip in his arm to pull Cas just slightly closer. The angel made a soft groan but remained asleep and nudged himself closer. Dean could feel Cas’s breathing much better on his chest with Cas much closer now. He smiled and just held on to his angel, feeling his soft, tired breathes and hearing his quiet sleeping moans. 

After a few minutes Sam came back out of the bathroom. Dean didn’t open his eyes but he could tell Sam was sitting down at the small dining table and starting up his laptop.  _ You better not be looking up another case I need a break Sam.  _ Shortly later, he heard fingers attacking the computer keys. If Sam did end up finding a case, Dean hoped they wouldn’t have to move until later. He was slammed into a wall probably 20 times last night and didn’t need to bang up his shoulder any more. 

Dean was trying to relax but couldn’t fall back asleep. Thankfully, Cas groaned lightly and started moving a bit. Dean opened his eyes and looked down at him as he slowly opened his bright blue eyes. Cas looked up at him and smiled lightly. “Good mornin’ Cas,” Dean whispered before leaning down and kissing Cas’s cheek. 

Cas smiled and closed his eyes again. “Good morning Dean,” he said groggily. Dean released him so they could both sit up and stretch. Dean had to be careful with the shoulder that was slammed against the wall too many times. 

“Mornin’ lovebirds,” Sam called from the dining table. 

“Good morning Sam,” Cas said cheerfully. 

“Mornin’ Sammy,” Dean added stubbornly.

Dean was stretching his right arm when he felt a pop in his shoulder that sent pain through his back. “Dammit!” He clenched his shoulder tightly. Cas immediately jumped to Dean’s side of the bed and went to lightly massage his shoulder. It was still a sharp pain but Cas’s hands quickly made it somewhat better. He was human now and couldn’t heal in an instant, but Dean preferred this much better.

Sam started making awe noises from the other side of the room, which earned a look from Dean. “Hey Sam, I don’t know if you noticed, but I’ve got a ganked up shoulder here. Can we take a day off?”

Sam paused typing on the computer. “Well, I guess if you want. I’m not finding anything anyway.”

“Well I’m not feelin’ it today,” Dean groaned. 

“Alright.” Sam slammed the laptop shut.

“Ah yes, a day off,” Dean said. Cas giggled behind him and started massaging his shoulder harder.

“You sure you don’t wanna get that checked?” Sam asked. “That demon had a lot of fun with you and that wall and you’ve been complaining about your shoulder nonstop since then.”

“Nah, I got Cas,” Dean smirked towards his brother, earning him an eyeroll. “I can move it so it ain’t broken.”

“Please go easy with your shoulder Dean it’s very bruised,” Cas said gently.

“I’ll try to Cas,” Dean said groaning playfully. He looked up and saw Sam staring at him and Cas closely. He couldn’t seem to read Sam’s expression but he was thinking something. “What’s up Sammy?”

Sam jumped slightly and stuttered, “Uh, nothin’. I’m gonna get us some food.” He quickly got up from the dining table. Dean noted his weird behavior but assumed it was just Sam being Sam. 

He was about to put on his shoes when his cell phone rang.  _ Oh God. Someone’s gonna have a case.  _ “Hello? Oh, hey Jody.” Sam answered. Cas finished up Dean’s massage and sat next to him so Dean let his good arm wrap around Cas’s shoulders. The two cuddled and waited for Sam to give them answers. He said Jody, so he definitely meant Sheriff Mills. “Uh we’re in Oregon right now. Idaho?” Sam looked towards Dean. Jody wants them to go to Idaho. He sighed loudly. “Um, yea, how long ago did you say she left? A month? Oh ok.”

“Hey. Sammy. Sammy! Tell her we’re busy,” Dean hissed. 

Sam gave Dean a mean look and went back to listening. “No it’s okay. We’re actually looking for a case right now.” Dean groaned again. “We’ll go take a look. Okay we'll see what we can do. Thanks Sheriff. Ah, Jody, okay. Thanks.” Sam hung up and turned to Dean and Cas. Sheriff Jody Mills has a case for us.

“I heard,” Dean groaned once again.

“And yes we are going. She has a friend that went on a trip to the Idaho National Forest. Friend left almost a month ago and was planning to stay a weeks. Three weeks, hasn’t turned up, won’t answer phone either. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Dean complained. Without thinking he threw himself back onto the bed, igniting the pain in his shoulder once again, causing him to wince and hiss. Cas was by his side and massaging the top of his shoulder immediately. 

“Dean, it’s just a missing person case. We don’t have to battle anything yet,” Cas told him. Dean just looked him in the eye.  _ Dammit Cas what have I told you about the puppy dog eyes?! _

“Yeah, Jody’s just worried about someone. Lets just go take a look,” Sam added. “We’ll get somethin’ to eat on the way.”

“I’ll get Dean some pie,” Cas said smiling down at a tired and crabby Dean. This made Dean smile again.

“Alright let’s get going,” Dean said cheerfully. Cas helped him get up without hurting himself too much. 

Cas put on his trenchcoat and Dean had to smile again. He loved seeing Cas in his trenchcoat. They put on their shoes and jackets and went outside. Since there was a gas station next to the motel they walked over there first for their food run. Dean quickly went for Cas’s hand and Cas locked their fingers while he wrapped his arm around Dean’s. They both smiled brightly at each other and Cas leaned in for a quick kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean was chuckling before Cas even had time to pull away and look forward to see where they were going. Dean finally looked forward too and noticed Same walking next to them and staring again. As soon as Dean caught him he looked away quickly.  _ There’s something up with you Sammy.  _

When they entered the gas station Cas immediately went to the dessert section and found a decent sized cherry pie. Dean and Sam got the rest of their usual meals and Sam grabbed a case of beer. When they got back to the Impala Dean started heading to the driver’s side but Cas stopped him by placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder where his angelic handprint still remains. “Maybe Sam should drive. Your shoulder is not fairing you well.” Dean looked at Cas for a moment before giving the keys to Sam. “Come sit in the back with me?” Cas pleaded. Dean didn’t even need puppy dog eyes to quickly agree with that.

“Aw, I’m up here alone now?” Sam said. It was meant to be a joke but something in Sam’s voice hinted something was wrong with him. 

Dean tried to brush off the observation and grabbed the case of beer and buckled it in the front seat. “There ya go Sammy,” he said smiling. 

Sam rolled his eyes and got in the driver’s seat while Dean got in the back with Cas. Dean was just barely getting situated when Cas scooted over and laid his head back against Dean’s chest and stretched his legs over the back seat. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas’s chest and arms, hugging him tightly to him. He noticed Sam watching them in the rearview mirror again, and once again he quickly looked away. Dean knew there was something up with him, but he had no idea how to approach Sam. He knew he’d have to eventually. He ignored it for now and relaxed into the corner of the backseat while Cas dozed off against his chest and soon enough he was able to fall asleep to the rocking of the Impala on asphalt. 


	3. More Stories/Old Friend

_ I was in there with my camera taking pictures of the beautiful scenery. One picture I caught had this really strange orb lookin’ thing in it. It had a tail like it was movin’. Behind it you can make out what looks like a person with a lot of chunks of body missing. I think that looks like bone right there. _

__ _ I went there on a stupid family vacation. Mom wanted us to try “family bonding.” I thought it was boring and I kept begging to leave. Then I wanted to leave even more when I heard this, like, random voice in the distance calling my name. I asked my parents and younger sister if they heard that and they were just like no. There wasn’t much to do anyway except stare at trees which is dumb, so I followed the voice until I got to this really creepy looking tree. It had these really rad looking claws marks all along the sides of it. And I could’ve sworn when I looked up there was a person on one of the really high branches. I swear they had to have used like a firetruck ladder to get as high as they were but I didn’t see any. I think I was more curious as to why this, uh, person, yeah, was very, like, deformed. It sure as Hell didn’t look like no person I ever seen. If aliens were a thing, I’d say that, because this thing was just, not human. At least I sure hope not. If so that person must’ve had a very bad accident.  _

_ I think there’s a werewolf in there. Just sayin’. Some of the trees in there are littered in really deep claw marks. Everyone says bears or shit, but I can’t picture a bear with claws that big and long. Go in there if you dare, but many trees in there have claw marks, you can’t miss ‘em. _

_ So my wife dragged me there last week. She was looking at all the trees while I was watching the hockey game on my phone. All of a sudden she starts screaming and I asked her what was up and she just dragged me the opposite direction as fast as possible. That girl kills all the spiders in our house and she ain’t scared of much but the look on her face, scared me more than her screaming. She still won’t tell me what happened. She also does not want to tell anyone else so you guys should go ahead and leave.  _

_ I’m a historian and I’ve heard several bandit gangs used those woods as hideouts. And you know bandit gangs, “This town ain’t big enough for the both of us,” small firefights probably broke out often and we’re pretty sure several men died in there for being too prideful. I went in there to examine some areas that were once hideouts and I think someone or something grabbed my hair and yanked me the opposite direction when I was getting really close to one possible hideout. I never made it there because, well, I just couldn’t.  _

The five of them sat there in the dining room of their hotel room listening and watching all of the witness stories for a while, analyzing what they were up against. It sure sounded like a Hellhole. 

“Don’t forget what Ann said,” Aaron chimed in. 

“I don’t think we can forget that,” Billy commented. 

“Families dying, missing people, claw marks impossible for bears, hair pulling, name calling, orbs, apparitions, sounds a little more extreme than the usual but, yeah know, still worth it I think,” Zak was far too excited for this investigation. 

“Ann was really warning us,” Nick said. 

“Still much worth it, we only got a few testimonies but they’re all still pretty intense. Also there’s so many missing persons reports in this state and like 60% of them claim to be lost in those woods,” Zak said excitedly.

“Dude, chill, you do really risky shit when you’re excited,” Nick said.

“Dude I’m always excited.”

“Yeah you are.”

“Guys, are we still doin’ this?” Jay asked.

“Hell yes!” Zak said confidently. 

“Oh, boy,” Nick said under his breath. He got up from the table and moved into the living room to the couch.

Billy said, “Well good, everything’s been charging, got tons of extra batteries, every device has new batteries, we got water, food, Aaron I got you extra candy-”

“Sweet!”

“-and everyone else extra snacks. We should hit the road around 7pm.”

“Awesome! Can’t wait to do this!” Zak exclaimed. 

“Zak,” Nick said as he sat down the couch. “It’s only 5:00.”

Zak looked at Nick, to the clock, and back to Nick. “Well damn.”

He flopped himself down on the couch next to Nick and grabbed the remote. “See if Impractical Jokers is on,” Nick suggested.

“Sure thing dude,” Zak flipped the channels until he found TruTv and his and Nick’s favorite show other than their own. 

They could hear Aaron  _ awwwing  _ from the dining area. “Shut it Aaron.” Nick said. 

“Look they’re sharing a couch watching tv together,” Aaron went on.

“He’s not gonna stop,” Zak commented. “Get used to it.”

“Seriously when are you two gonna date? You’re both single now,” Billy called. 

Nick sat quietly while Zak made another dumbass comment to the three in the kitchen. His wife had divorced him nearly half a year ago because she couldn’t take the stress of the paranormal stuff. He’d gotten over it since they were detaching long before it was official. He knew he shouldn’t let it bother him anymore. And he knew he wasn’t ever alone since he spent literally most of his life with these guys. Especially Zak…

“Hey dude, Nick, it’s the haunted corn maze episode,” Zak was tapping him on the shoulder and pointing to the tv. 

Nick snapped back to the present and saw Sal’s face taking up most of the screen. “It is a haunted corn maze!” he shouted, followed by the laughter of his friends.

“Good episode,” Nick commented. He and Zak kept giggling and bursting out laughing at every jumpscare. 

In the kitchen Aaron, Billy, and Jay were shaking their heads. “When will they see?”

*************************************************************************************************************

“No boys still haven’t heard from her. I called the park rangers but they can’t find anyone. Also get this: Did some research, and apparently there’s a  _ ton  _ of missing person reports that run back a few decades. All claim some people went into those woods and never came out.” Jody paused and shuffling could be heard over the speaker of Sam’s phone. “Damn. Gotta go. Good luck boys and thank you so much.”

“No problem Jody. Thanks for the info,” Sam said before Dean hit the end call button.

“People venture into the woods and never come out. Cliche,” Dean said. He still clutched Castiel tightly in the back seat as Sam navigated down the bumpy road. 

“Well this is a national place. I’d hope park officials are everywhere.”

“This place is known as ‘The Middle of Nowhere’ because there’s barely any civilization for several miles,” Dean said. “Honestly if I were a ranger at this place, I’d bring a case of beer and relax and no one would really notice.”  

“That would be insubordination but it would not surprise me in such an isolated place,” Cas said. “These woods are familiar. I feel there’s a much bigger issue here than just people getting lost.”

“Great,” Sam said. 

“It’ll be fine. I’m feelin’ back up to action now,” Dean said, suddenly gaining the attitude back. 

Cas started, “Dean, your arm-”

“I’ll go easy with it,” Dean said cockily. Sam looked in the rearview mirror to see Dean nudging Cas on the cheek. He quickly looked away.  _ I needed to stop staring. I’m fine without it. _

__ “Hey, Sam, here’s our turn.” Sam noticed the road and made a sharp but slow turn down the gravel ground before missing it. Cas and Dean may have been a little startled. “Easy on the wheel Sammy!”

“Yeah I know, just didn’t see it at first,” Sam answered as casually as possible.

“Sammy, are you alright?” Dean asked. Sam knew he would. He just tried to prolong it as long as possible.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he replied, this time keeping his eyes dead straight and on the road. 

“Sam, not that this is ever abnormal, but you’ve been acting weird again,” Dean pushed on. 

“Dean, I’m fine. I just, uh, haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’ve been having just a lot of dreams of the past that have been bothering me. And really, things that already happened. I know how they end but they still bother me. Just haven’t had a decent sleep recently. That’s it, just stupid dreams.”  _ Is that too much? Be convinced Dean! _

Dean sighed. “You sure ‘bout that?”

“Yeah. I’m sure. Pretty sure there’s nothing you and Cas can do about that. Just me.”

Another long sigh from the back. “He’s right Dean,” Cas said. “You can’t stop simple nightmares. Even if I still had grace I couldn’t even fix that. That’s all in his head.”

_ Is it all in my head? Shit Cas I don’t even know- _

“Hey, crappy motel.” Dean shouted suddenly, causing Sam to slightly jump. “Let’s stop and get some rest alright?”

“Okay, but don’t scare me like that again please.” Sam slowed down the car and pulled into the parking lot. It was quite empty and the motel was definitely not well cared for; just how they liked it. After parking Everyone got out of the car to stretch after 8 hours of driving with only one pit stop. 

“Sammy, get us checked in and Cas and I are gonna hit up that gas station right there,” Dean said while acknowledging the gas station a block away. “Need anything?”

“Nah, I think I’m good just get me the usual.”

“Call me if you need anything,” Dean said and walked off with Cas. Cas ran up to and clinged onto Dean’s right arm and Dean laid his head on top of his angel’s. They awkwardly walked to the gas station in the distance. 

_ As slow as they walk, 10 minutes there, 10 back. Probably spend some time in there. Half an hour.  _

It only took a couple of minutes to get a decent double room at the end of the first long hall. After bringing supplies in from the Impala and tossing them on the table, Sam texted Dean the room number and threw himself on the bed. “Those two are gonna take a while,” he muttered to himself. 

“They’ll take long enough.”

Sam jumped out of the bed and had his fist ready, but relaxed it immediately. “Dude, don’t do that,” he panted with his hand on his racing heart. He should have recognised the voice.

“Sammich, you’re too paranoid and hella tense.”

Sam threw up his arms. “Could you not just show up in bed with me out of nowhere?!”

“But that’s the best place to show up!”

Sam rolled his eyes and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Arms were immediately thrown around his chest and squeezing tightly. In a different situation, Sam would have fought him off. But he had longed for this for so long now. He placed a hand on the head now tucked into his own neck and smiled. “I missed you too Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Impractical Jokers thing was added because I'm currently bingeing like every episode because it's a pretty funny show. If you haven't seen it, look it up and definitely look up the haunted corn maze.


	4. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Yall!

     Sam is a big, tough guy, but he could not breath with Gabriel’s arms wrapped around his neck, and he made no real effort to make him move. Gabe left a quick peck on Sam’s cheek, to which Sam finally shifted a slight bit. “Gabe I’ve told you plenty of times-”

“Sammich I ain’t hearin’ it. Can you just accept my love already?” Gabe tried to reach around to Sam’s lips, but he pulled back and struggled to escape the angel’s embrace. “Samma Come on.”

“I’m not ready Gabe. I said take it slow,” Sam replied calmly.

“Slow? Boring.” Gabe flew in front of Sam and put his hands on his hips and gave Sam his signature sassy  _ fudgin’ love me already  _ glare. 

Sam knew he was crushing on the angel, and the angel has straight up said he wants Sam all to himself, but Sam was still highly confused of feelings. He had a highly dysfunctional family, went to law school to escape that highly dysfunctional family, and still ended up in the family business of hunting monsters. No one trained him in how to deal with feelings of love. He wanted the angel, but had absolutely no clue how to do anything of the sort. 

Although it was quite plentiful, Gabe’s impatience was a bit relieving. Sam knew he would be the Take Charge of their relationship. He flew behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his neck once more. Sam knew he was kissing the top of his head, but that was alright. “Is this fear of judgement from your bro?” Gabe asked suddenly.

It was sudden and uncalled for, but it was somewhat true. “Dean?” Sam couldn’t make words.

“You’ve seen how hella gay him and Cassie are. I guess it really does run in the family.” This got a chuckle from Sam, and a highly feminine giggle/squeal from Gabe.

Sam sighed and laid his hand onto Gabe’s hand that mysteriously ended up on his heart. “Okay, it’s not necessarily that. You kind of killed him. A lot. In a lot of different terrible ways. Brother’s boyfriend's don’t really do that to said brother. Yeah, you saved us, but he’s still pretty pissed at all the trouble you caused us. He still thinks you’re dead. He finds out I’m bisexual like him, and then finds out I’m with you, I really don’t know if he’ll hurt your before or after congratulating me for coming out.”

“You know what, I will-” he shuddered as he thought of the terrible word. “-apologise-” He gagged. “to Deany and I shall be sincere. If he still has issue with me, he can deal with it. Because I’ll be the one that makes his lil bro truly happy.”

Sam sat there and thought about that last statement. Dean might go mental if he hears that last bit, but it was true.

“So Sammy. What's been bothering you lately?” Gabe interrupted his thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

Gabe gave a sassy sigh. “You haven’t been smiling as brightly as you normally do. You’ve also been staring at your brother and his love quite intensely the last while.”

“What have I told you about spying on us Gabe?” Sam tried to sound serious, but he was unsuccessful.

"Are you really gonna try to deny that?”

“Gabe there’s nothing wrong with me. Everyone always believes something is wrong.”

“And everyone is always right. Seriously. I’m like Santa Claus I am literally always watching. Sam every single time something is  _ wrong  _ you act way too strangely and abnormally.”

Sam tried to counter it but he was fighting truth.  _ Dad you could have taught me about feelings at some point. Maybe emotions too. _ “Okay. Maybe I haven’t been feeling myself lately!” He blurted.

“Ok Sammich, that’s a good first step. Admitting something is wrong. But your bro and his love are like-” A jingling of keys being forced into a lock came from the door. “Right there. Love ya Sammy! Be back soon! Don’t think you’re free from this conversation! I will help you! Whether you like it or not! But you probably will! I love you babe!” 

Sam hadn’t even moved. He was still sitting on the bed. One second his highly energetic and gorgeous crush was cuddling him from behind saying he was gonna help him and that he loved him. It was actually quite a nice sound to his ears. He hadn’t even comprehended that Gabe had flown out of the shitty motel when Dean and Cas stumbled through the door. They were wrapped in each other's’ arms and carrying all the bags of food and drink together. Sam noticed them and realised he probably made for a suspicious sight at this moment.

“Alright Sammy. You’re sitting on the bed, dazed and confused looking, and your hair is kinda ruffled up in the back.”  _ Shit! Dammit Gabe!  _ He looked down at the floor for a few moments thinking of a quick excuse. Dean soon said, “So. Blond or Brunette? Or black haired? How tall? How old? Wait kinda undergarments she have, if any? And was she psycho?”

Sam finally collected his thoughts and brought himself back to reality.  _ What just happened was not real anyway. Why am I getting all excited and hopeful? Gabriel was murdered by his own brother years ago. This is just my imagination giving me what I want to see. I will never get what I want. No matter how much I think I need it. I never get anything. Don’t give in to it. Cuddles. Pecks. That’s alright. Can’t have any more. I’ll officially go insane. Don’t need that now.  _

“Hay, Sammy. You there?” Dean snapped his fingers in his ear.

_ Shit _ “Blond. Quite a bit shorter than me. And who knows. 25? Not too insane. And undergarments? That’s what you want to know?” Best he could do. Dean can’t know he’s having any more hallucinations.

Dean grinned. “Nice hit Sammy. But you only had half an hour.”

“So?” 

“That ain’t enough time!” 

“Well it happened in here and I suggested she leave before you and Cas return.”

“Lame. You’re a player but you cut everything too short. Enjoy something for once Sammy!”

“And you walk in?”

“Hey. I would hear and understand and let you have your fun.” Cas was already digging into the chips. “Hold up Cas don’t you hog all those.” He went over to steal the chips, which Cas defended with his body. Sam faked a laugh. They really were happy. Very happy. Dean had never been full of joy like that. It all started when he and Cas finally confessed their love. Sam wished Gabe were alive. He would have loved to have that joy too. He knew he was staring at the couple, but they were too distracted fighting over chips and now pie to notice. He smiled lightly, glad he could at least enjoy their joy a little bit. 

He grabbed his laptop and started looking for something to research. But the hallucinations of Gabriel were really starting to get to him. He looked, sounded, and  _ felt  _ so very real. Sam wanted to hug him and kiss him more than anything, but didn’t want to risk losing the image or becoming trapped in in like with Lucifer. He had his computer opened and stared at the Google search bar.

“They call it the Middle of Nowhere, which is highly inaccurate because technically the way human civilizations are made they are everywhere, they’re just in patches, there are many other places that have no human life for miles, so I don’t get why this patch is so important. Also, the Earth is perfectly spherical and has no end or beginning on the surface, just like how the ‘four corners’ aren’t a real thing, so the middle of anything at all doesn’t exist geographically because-”

“Cas, shut your cakehole already. Humans need creative names for everything. And it’s another phrase,” Dean explained through a mouthful of pie.

“What is with you all and ‘catchphrases?’ Seriously how do you remember all of them there is way too many for one human to remember.”

“Well, we’ll get there and you can see for yourself why it is the true middle of nowhere.”

“But Dean, technically, you can never have nothing. Ever. There is always something. The Middle of Nowhere sounds like a realm that exists where nothing exists.”

“Ok Cas eat the hot cheetos you just had to get.”

“You know he’s not completely wrong,” Sam jumped in, hoping to get his mind elsewhere. “No where does suggest nothing, which ‘nothing’ cannot really exist. There can’t be a place where it is truly absolutely nothing.”

“Alright nerds you’re making my head hurt by trying to comprehend this.” Dean grabbed his pie and sat on the opposite bed grabbing the remote. “I’m turning on something good like Gilmore Girls.”

“Wow.” Sam commented. Cas followed him. Dean started flipping the channels to find something interesting. He watched 10 seconds of each channel before grunting and flipping to the next. There was one channel he didn’t flip immediately. Sam looked up from his computer and thoughts of an archangel to see what had his brother’s attention.

“ _ If you look carefully in the back left corner, you can see what appears to be a misty humanoid figure slowly floating into the back wall. Could this be the figure that just spoke to us?” _

__ “Ew. Ghost hunters. Those guys are all lame.” Dean said boredly. “There is seriously nothing good on so I wanna see if one of them pees his pants at a flickering light.” 

Sam actually found this show quite entertaining. The one dude, who was called Zak, pointed at the bald one and said, _ “Aaron, guess where you’re going by yourself.” _

__ Aaron replied,  _ “Since there was a lady that hung herself in the basement, and the most eyewitness events are about the basement, I’m gonna guess the basement.” _

__ _ “Yup. Nick and I will check out the attic where the wife’s husband was found murdered along with the prostitute he had a secret affair with.” _

__ “Ooh, Ghost drama. I’ll watch this.” Dean laid back against the bed and let Cas snuggle up to him.

As soon as the two were settled, the music on the tv changed and before the show went to a commercial, the title “Ghost Adventures” was eerily flashed onto the screen. “Ghost Adventures? That is a strange title. If it were Ghost Adventures it would be filmed from the viewpoint of a ghost going on an adventure.” Sam looked at Cas weirdly. “At least that is what I would picture when hearing or reading that title.” 

“Well at least they don’t seem amateur like those stupid GhostFacer guys,” Dean said.

“Those were just kids. These are grown ass dudes, walking around with cameras, talking about ghost drama,” Sam said. 

“I still wanna know what happens in the basement and attic.” They kept the show on for the night. Sam turned off the laptop and was able to focus and laugh at the stupidity and humility of these guys locked down in a haunted house, but his mind still wandered the wrong direction during the commercials. After a while of watching the show he got his bed set so he could try to sleep. He could hear Dean and Cas giggling in the bed next to him, but he tried not to stare or listen. A part of him sort of wished he had someone to snuggle with. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and I always reply to them!


End file.
